worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Clint
| affiliation = | marital = | age = | birthDate = | birthPlace = | species = Human | gender = Male }}Thomas Clint (or simply Tom) was part of Juniper Smith's Dungeons & Dragons group. According to Juniper, he's a great guy, very understanding and funny, but not much of a thinker. The bumbling skin mage Everett and Elhart Cloakshield were some of his characters. He liked paraphrasing line "It's only a model" whenever Juniper described a big city in his games. Tom has an infamously weak stomach according to his friends, but he claims it's just a loss of appetite. Tom's father died in a farm accident. “I think you guys are too smart for me.” :—Tom, Chapter 120: "Deceptions" Biography Tom once bemoaned the lack of famous or historical people that shared his name, but he was quickly proven wrong by Reimer, Juniper and Craig. Tom claimed to like Alvion when the party was approaching Barren Jewel, but Arthur realized he was actually thinking of Alvino, from the Scattered Asches campaign. Tom had trouble understanding why Count Gardner was poisoning them if the party had poison immunity, but that was a fact the Count was not actually aware of. In a campaign set in London, Tom, Reimer, Arthur and Craig planned to use a pair of linked portals to shine sunlight onto Dracula. Tom, Arthur, Craig, and Reimer once struggled to stay in character when working out the loot they planned to get in return for defeating a cult. While trying to solve a difficult puzzle with the rest of the group, Tom tried to convince Juniper to let him roll against his character's 22 INT to get the solution. Craig declared that - having seen his performance as a classmate - Juniper had no more than 15 INT, and should realistically be no match for Tom's gnome. Tom asked if everything was okay after Reimer confronted Juniper over Arthur's death and his relationship with Tiff. By the time of Juniper's trip to Aerb, Tom and Reimer were the only people still playing D&D with him. Juniper guessed Tom only stayed because he was a great guy who thought the death of the group before they all went to college would have been a travesty. Tom didn't get Tiff's reference. Tom thought that Arthur and Tiff's argument about letting Arthur's character do all the party's talking would be fun, which Reimer agreed with. Tom was curious about Parsmont's voting system and asked a villager about it, but he got his name wrong. Tom thought killing baby would be Good or Chaotic Good. Tom came up with the character of Everett by thinking of a character whose points didn't actually represent his level of skill. Juniper agreed with the concept as long as Tom narrated all of Everett's intended actions whenever Tom wanted something to happen. In Juniper's dream at the burger bar, Tom took care in adding things to his burger. He didn't know of the Women in Refrigerators trope or the , and needed them explained to him. Tom claimed the rest of the group was too smart for him. After Craig confronted Juniper over his relationship with Maddie, Tom asked if he was okay and if there was anything he could do. Tom claimed 'diegetic' was Juniper's favorite word.